The Biskitts
The Biskitts is an animated cartoon TV series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions from 1983 to 1984 and aired on CBS. The series lasted for only one season; Shirt Tales replaced the show in its time slot on the following 1984/85 Saturday morning season. The Biskitts returned to that same time slot in March 1985, but only aired reruns in the remainder of that season. After the series' retirement from CBS, like many other cartoons, it was acquired by the Armed Forces Network and shown throughout much of the 1980s, mainly as entertainment for children of deployed American servicemen in Asia and Europe. Plot The Biskitts are a group of tiny anthropomorphic dogs who live on Biskitt Island and are committed to guarding the crown jewels of Biskitt Castle. Modeled after Robin Hood, the Biskitts still serve their recently deceased king while performing good deeds for the underprivileged inhabitants of their tiny island. It is explained in the opening narration that due to their good reputation for responsibility and security, other kings have entrusted their treasures to be safeguarded by the Biskitts. The villain of the series is King John's mean-spirited, wasteful younger brother, King Max, who rules the neighboring Lower Suburbia. In lieu of a proper coronation, Max constantly schemes to steal the royal treasure with the help of his two hench-hounds, Fang and Snarl, and his jester, Shecky. The Biskitts are also in danger of being captured and eaten by a large wildcat named Scratch. Characters *Waggs (voiced by Darryl Hickman) - Waggs is the leader of the Biskitt. He is Sweets' boyfriend. *Sweets (voiced by Kathleen Helppie) – Sweets is a kind, brave Biskitt. She is Waggs' girlfriend. *Shiner (voiced by Jerry Houser) – Shiner is lazy and selfish. He tries to charm Sweets, Lady and Wiggle. *Lady (voiced by B. J. Ward) – Lady is a pretty Biskitt. She is friends with Sweets and Wiggle. *Bump (voiced by Bob Holt) – Bump is the strongest of the Biskitts. He protects his friends. *Downer (voiced by Henry Gibson) – Downer is the cowardly, pessimistic Biskitt who is friends with Shiner. *Wiggle (voiced by Jennifer Darling) – Wiggle is one of the girl Biskitts. She has a crush on Waggs. She is friends with Sweets and Lady. *Spinner (voiced by Bob Holt) – Spinner is the oldest and wisest Biskitt. He provides information. *Scat (voiced by Dick Beals) – Scat is a young Biskitt. He is playful and brave. *Mooch (voiced by Marshall Efron) – Mooch is a fat Biskitt who is always hungry. *King Max (voiced by Kenneth Mars) – The evil, mean-spirited, and wasteful King who rules the neighboring Lower Suburbia who serves as the primary villain of the series. He is the younger brother of the previous king. Why Max is not crowned the new ruler of the Biskitts is never explained (although it is presumed that the old king barred Max from succeeding him on account of Max's mean nature). He tries hard to go the Biskitts Castle to steal the royal treasure. *Shecky (voiced by Kip King) – Shecky is King Max’s sidekick and court jester. Although Shecky was rather dimwitted and not always loyal to Max, as he even made friends with a Biskitt who shared his love of practical jokes. *Fang and Snarl (vocal effects provided by Kenneth Mars and Peter Cullen) - Fang and Snarl are King Max's hounds. *Moat Monster (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) - A serpentine monster that lives in the moat surrounding King Max's castle. *Scratch (voiced by Peter Cullen) – Scratch is a wildcat who is always trying to catch the Biskitts. In "Belling the Wildcat", he is shown to have a cousin named Itch. *Rover (voiced by Peter Cullen) a dashing, yet sly rogue Biskitt. Appeared in only one episode/ *Flip - A laid-back Biskitt. *Fetch (voiced by Kenneth Mars) - A silly-looking Biskitt. *The Whiskers - A group of cats, appearing only in "Raiders of The Lost Bark". **Mouser – Leader of Whiskers, who befriends Sweets. **Pendora – A female cat. **Boots – A lazy cat who is always sleeping. **Scaredy Cat – A cowardly cat. **Mink – A pretty cat who has a crush on Scat, after he saves her from Scratch. **Jinks – A cat with a bad luck. **Tiger – A tough cat with an eye patch. Episode list The second column of this table should be either shaded or made wider. Voice cast *Dick Beals - Scat *Peter Cullen - Dogfoot, Snarl, Scratch *Jennifer Darling - Wiggle *Marshall Efron - Mooch *Henry Gibson - Downer *Kathleen Helppie - Sweets *Darryl Hickman - Waggs *Bob Holt - Bump, Flip, Spinner *Jerry Houser - Shiner *Kip King - Shecky *Kenneth Mars - Fetch, King Max, Fang *Mark L. Taylor - supporting voices *B. J. Ward - Lady *Frank Welker - Itch, Moat Monster (uncredited) DVD releases One episode of The Biskitts was included on Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1980s - Volume 1, released on May 4, 2010. On January 22, 2018, Warner Archive announced a manufacture-on-demand Region 1 DVD release of The Biskitts: The Complete Series. The release is scheduled for February 20, 2018. External links *[https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/A-C/The_Biskitts/ The Biskitts] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index